


Lost & Lonely

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae adjusts to life in our world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Lonely

Lying   
On the  
Sidewalk wasn't  
That bad when you got used to it  
&  
Learning the ways of this world  
Only brought new understanding.  
Even in a world without magic  
Love wasn't enough to stop the   
Yearning for his Papa.


End file.
